


Reine ~ A Star Wars Story

by TheConsequence



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsequence/pseuds/TheConsequence
Summary: This story is based in the Star Wars universe and takes place a few years after the events of Star Wars - Return of the Jedi. (There are flashbacks to points in the previous movies but it is primarily after episode VI) There will be references to events from The Mandalorian as it happens around the same time and some parts will be included from the series. The main character whose storyline we will mostly follow is called Reine, a skilled and valued pilot for the New Republic. She will be found alongside her partner in crime, Dirt, a nonbinary cyborg.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Reine ~ A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just a quick word before you dive head first into this story. You are probably a Star Wars fan... or why else are you here haha. There are probably some timeline issues but we’re going to pretend there aren’t and that it all works perfectly. There are two writers, Twig and Rock. These are just names to differentiate between us because we’re low-key scared someone we know is going to find this fanfic.
> 
> Well anyway, Reine is our main character. She is a New Republic fighter and is extremely skilled. We will learn more about her past as the story progresses, as she will experience flashbacks throughout. She is bisexual, and around 30-35 when we enter the story. Her best friend Dirt is a non-binary cyborg, after losing parts of their body during their life, they were replaced with mechanical parts. Dirt is slightly younger than Reine by about 4-5 years, but they both share a love for flying, and fighting for what’s right.
> 
> I don’t know how often chapters will be uploaded, but we will try to get them out as soon as we have motivation haha. -Twig
> 
> *Also posted to Wattpad with the same title*

“Reine… do you copy? Reine, don’t engage. There are too many of them… you’ll get struck down.” Reine ignores the muffled voice coming from the X-Wing’s communication system until another voice comes through.

“Am I to assume we’re ignoring his orders again, Reine?” Dirt questions.

“You don’t have to follow me down, you know.” But Reine knows Dirt will go with her anyway, and there’s no point in trying to persuade them otherwise.

“Like I’d stay and miss all the fun!” They said cheerfully.

“I had a feeling you might say that,” Reine chuckles. “Come on then, on the count of five.”

“Dirt! What the hell are you doing? Don’t you dare go with her. It could be certain death down there for all you know. Come back immediately, the two of you!” The commander tries to reason with them. The pilots both grin to themselves.

“FIVE!” The two aircrafts shoot down from the clouds and begin targeting the enemy ships. They start strong, one ship after the other blasting into smithereens, until they fly down in search of more ships and instantly regret their decision.

“Dirt, you seeing this?” A deep sigh comes through the comms as a reply. In the distance, there is a platoon of ships with hundreds of troops lined up, ready and waiting for the two of them.

“Aww, they prepared for us. How sweet!” Dirt jokes.

“Dirt, I really don’t think this is the time to be joking around.” Reine rubs her gloved hand across her head, wishing she had just listened to her orders for once.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Dirt said, “but it’s not your fault. And I would have done this myself anyway even if you had followed your own orders, so think of it as a good thing that you never listen to your superiors.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but I really don’t see any way to think of this as a good thing.” Reine replies, trying to look for a way to get out of this one alive.

“Why not? You get to spend quality time with your best friend!”

“I’m not sure I would count ‘near-death experience’ as quality time. Please take this seriously.” Dirt is silent for a moment.

“I’m guessing it’s a little too late to just… turn around and leave?” they question desperately.

“Well, we could try, but by the looks of things, they’ve already spotted us.” The two pilots look down to the ground, their eyes glancing at the troops loading cannons and moving them to face the sky.

“We can’t turn back now, Reine. We’ll lead them straight back to the rest of the crew.”

“I know, but there’s only two of us. We can’t do this.” Reine quickly presses against her control pad, trying to get something to work. “Reine to control! We are under attack. Requesting backup immediately. I repeat, we need backup. Now!”

Silence

“Fuck. Dirt, I think they’ve sabotaged the comms... we’re on our own now. We’re going to have to fight our way out of this one.” Reine removed her sweaty gloves to get a tighter grip on her controls. “Take out the cannons first - they’re our main threat right now.” She says confidently hoping that someone will come eventually.

“Understood! Be careful, Reine,” Dirt smirks, “don’t hit the floor before me, or you owe me a drink later.” They were always one to set a challenge in circumstances like this. Reine smiles lightly, before tilting her controls towards her and shooting back up into the clouds in preparation for the fight.

“Just a heads up, it’s about 300 to 2 out there.” Reine is reminded. She can hear a hint of panic behind Dirt’s usually jokey voice.

“I like those odds.”

The two pilots once again swoop down like synchronised divers, fingers on their controls. Reine shouts in relief as she dodges the shots from the enemy while taking out the cannons, one by one. But all of a sudden, she hears a scream through her comms, and looks over just in time to see a beam hit the edge of Dirt’s X-Wing and throw it off course. Reine is caught off guard, because while she was watching Dirt’s aircraft tumble through the air, she doesn’t notice the cannon aiming at her from below. Nor does she notice when the laser shoots through the sky towards her. She does, however, notice when she starts falling from the sky.

The last thing she sees is Dirt’s X-wing taking another hit, and the sound of screaming comes through her speakers.

And then everything goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s the end of our first chapter! It’s not that long, but the next chapters will hopefully be slightly longer. -Twig


End file.
